


sleepy

by jamesprongspotter



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesprongspotter/pseuds/jamesprongspotter
Summary: Adam comes home from college and is tired all the time -- just a short thing about Adam and Ronan napping together and teasing each other :-)





	sleepy

On the weekends Adam came home from school, Ronan and Adam spent most of their time sleeping. 

Adam would often come home exhausted from his classes and coursework and drop onto the couch within ten minutes of walking through the door. 

There were a million things Ronan daydreamed the two would do together while Adam was away, but he was never upset about Adam’s all-consuming sleepiness that prevented these fantasies from coming to fruition -- mostly because Ronan had become Adam’s pillow of choice. 

Adam would drag Ronan onto the couch or into his bedroom and bury his head into Ronan’s chest, eliminating any chance for Ronan to escape -- though Adam’s warmth often lulled Ronan to sleep as well. 

“Hmmm,” Ronan hummed, his hands moving lightly through Adam’s curls, as Adam’s eyes fluttered open from a nap. 

Adam smiled sleepily up at Ronan. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About four hours.”

Adam regarded his place on top of Ronan’s bare chest. “Sorry,” he muttered, flushing. 

“It’s fine, Parrish.” Ronan ran his finger down Adam’s arm that lay across his waist and grinned when Adam shivered. 

“What did you dream about?”

“Hm?” Adam raised himself so his chin rested on his hand atop Ronan’s chest. 

“You were muttering something just before you woke up. What were you dreaming about?”

Adam’s cheeks turned pink. “I … I don’t remember.”

“Really? Do you dream about me when you’re at school too?”

Adam threw a pillow into Ronan’s face as Ronan roared with laughter. 

“And what about you?” Adam said, his head angled above Ronan’s and his mouth curving into a smirk. “What’s with all the duplicates of my shirts in your closet? Been spending time with me in your dreams?”

Now it was Ronan’s turn to go red. 

“I mean I appreciate it, I could use a few more shirts, unless you use them for something.” Adam nudged Ronan playfully. 

“Fuck off, Parrish.”

“Does that mean I can’t have them? My Coca-Cola shirt has a stain on it and you have at least three copies.” 

Laughing, Adam dropped onto the pillow beside Ronan, who bit back a smile. 

Adam’s hair lay strewn across the pillow and his freckles were all the more visible against the pale sheets. Ronan’s heart ached at the sight of him. 

Adam extended out his fingers to trace absentmindedly over Ronan’s collarbones, awakening every nerve in Ronan’s chest. 

“I miss you,” Ronan muttered so softly, Adam could barely hear him. “When you’re away at school.”

“I miss you too.” Adam pressed his lips to Ronan’s shoulder. “You should come up and visit me sometime.”

“And we can do all the things you dream about?”

Adam grinned against Ronan’s skin. “Mhm.” His voice was soft and sincere and it brought goosebumps to Ronan’s arms. 

Ronan pulled Adam up by his waist so his face was hovering just above his own. A few short breaths and heartbeats fluttered between them before Ronan pushed his lips up against Adam’s, tugging his bottom lip between his own. 

Ronan roamed his hands over Adam’s back, his mind overwhelmed in the reality of a moment his brain had imagined and reimagined every day since Adam had been away. 

Adam pulled away to catch his breath, a moment Ronan took to leave a trail of kisses down Adam’s neck and into the curve of his collarbone. His mouth found his favorite collection of freckles scattered across Adam’s shoulders. 

Adam sighed contentedly against Ronan and wormed his way back against him, his warmth spreading across Ronan and sending a fit of butterflies through his abdomen. 

Ronan ran a hand through Adam’s hair as he folded himself neatly back under Ronan’s chin. 

“You going back to sleep?”

Adam hummed in response. 

“I hope you find me there too.”

The last thing Ronan felt before they both drifted off to sleep was the feeling of Adam’s laugh reverberating across his chest.


End file.
